fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TMAOKHC12/Script
This is the transcript for episode 12 of The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!. Cold Open (The episode's cold open starts with a view of the Ancient Sakura Tree. Hime walks up to it before kneeling down.) Hime: 'Oh, great and powerful Ancient Sakura Tree. Listen to my prayers. ''(Silence for a few seconds.) 'Hime: '...I see. You don't listen to my prayers, but you have to. I...I just... I want to become famous with my friends, and people will tell stories of us! Oh, we'll sell music buy the pound, and we'll do concerts, and... (Lasers shoot down from the sky. Hime begins running from them.) 'Hime: '''Aaaaahhhh! ''(She hides behind a large rock and peeks from behind, seeing Cure Whip and other shadowed people.) 'Cure Whip: '''Now, you have to destroy that child known as Hime Kokujin and take away her friend's kirakiraru to power us! '''Shadowed people: ' Yes, master. (Hime gasps in shock.) 'Hime: '''O-Oh my god...! ''Opening Cupcakes and crashes (The scene cuts to one of the club-rooms at Utsukushisa High School, where the Secret Cupcake Club meets up.) 'Miss Shamour: '''Now, we need to discuss some business. The annual Utsukushisa High School fair will take place tonight! And the moderator Kuroko Ryugoku has requested us to make banana-vanilla cupcakes to sell at our table. '''Ai: '''Cupcakes?! I love them!!! Shamour-san, could I help you? '''Miss Shamour: ' Uhhh... (Hime crashes in through the window. Her hair is slightly burnt at the ends while her face is in pure shock.) '''Hime: C-Cure Whip...She...Gathering new army... (She falls over.) Bibury: 'Hime-chan! What are you even talkin' about ~bibi? ''(Bibury gasps as she sees the faint silhouette of Cure Whip.) '''Bibury: '''Cure Whip has returned ~bibi! '''Miku: '''I guess your festival is postponed for now ~miku. '''Miss Shamour: Sorry, Ai. We'll have to wait to make the cupcakes. Ai: Aw, man! Regina: Hey, we could leave Miku to do the cooking! Miku: Are you sure ~miku?! I don't know how to cook ~miku! Michiru Kiryuu: (hands Miku the recipe book.) Here, just follow the instructions. Miku: Are you sure that the cupcakes will be ready in time ~miku? Miss Shamour and Bibury: We're sure! Hime: Everyone! We have to go! Everyone except for Miku and Miss Shamour: Right! (They all head out the window. Shamour hesitates before writing down a note. She hands it to Miku.) Miss Shamour: Take this this note to Kuroko. Just say that...the cupcakes will be a little late. Miku: Okay! Good luck ~miku. I will do my absolute best ~miku. (Hime flies towards "Cure Whip" while the others follow behind. Hime forms her hands into a heart shape.) Hime: Happiness, shine from above! Brighter Beam! (A beam of light shoots out. The girl looks behind her before being hit by the attack. Hime and the others land on the ground. The smoke clears, revealing a new girl with bright pink pigtails. Hime gasps in shock.) 'Hime: '(gasps) You! Who... are you? (The girl stands up, then looks at Hime. She stares at her blankly.) 'Hime: '''Uhhh... '''Cure Happy: '''You should know. I'm Cure Happy. ''(Bibury flies up to her.) 'Bibury: '''Sorry I'm late ~bibi! I was helping Miku-chama with the recipe ~bibi... (she looks at Cure Happy.) Hm? Who's this total stranger ~bibi?! '''Miss Shamour: '''She addressed herself as Cure Happy. '''Michiru: '''No way! You're telling me that there's another Cure?! ''(Various lasers zap the ground, revealing more Cures. Cure Whip and her comrades land alongside Cure Black.) 'Cure Whip: '''Good, you've captured their attention. Now, gather! '''All the Cures (except for Eas and Felice): '''Pretty Cure! All Stars! ''(Hime and Bibury are shown screaming against a yellow-and-orange background.) '''Hime and Bibury: '''Eeeeehhhh?! There's MORE of them?! Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts